During the current year this project has enjoyed good practical progress toward achieving its objective of converting word processor output to a typeset page in a scientific journal. There has been a shift in emphasis from sending magnetic media such as tape to telephonic transmission of text processed on WYLBUR files. We have been investigating the interaction of microprocessors with mainframe systems to learn how best to distribute the successive steps of initial keying, correcting, encoding and typesetting. The expected advent of the IBM-Personal Computer will, together with the PSL Micom and Osborne units, bring to three the number of small systems that can be coordinated with WYLBUR programs and used to send coded information. (Many more small systems can, of course, transmit material to WYLBUR for later processing.) Our activities have attracted attention and brought inquiry from several publishing groups in this country and abroad. Publishers are understandably uncertain about computerization and curious about our experience. In collaboration with the Biophysical Society, we recently surveyed its members to learn that some 80 percent respondents can prepare papers on word processors and about 50 percent should have modem capability. These figures reveal the abundant source of "compuscripts" that can now be processed using the methods being developed here.